


What I love about you

by One_of_these_days



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava’s obsession with serial killers, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Sara still gets insecure, We need more Sara and Nora scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_of_these_days/pseuds/One_of_these_days
Summary: “Wow Ava, I mean I knew you were into serial killers but I didn’t know you were that into them!”“Ah,” The woman in question said with a wave of her hand, “I am dating an ex-assassin after all.”It was a simple joke. That’s all it really was and Sara knew it but still, she couldn’t help the way her chest suddenly tightened and her stomach dropped.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 263





	What I love about you

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea that wouldn’t leave me alone so I hope you enjoy!

“Wow Ava, I mean I knew you were into serial killers but I didn’t know you were _that_ into them!” Behrad commented from across the table where the legends were enjoying their dinner. The mission had gone relatively smoothly by legends’ standards and Ava had played a pivotal role in helping to identify their latest Encore. 

“Ah,” The woman in question said with a wave of her hand, “I _am_ dating an ex-assassin after all.” 

It was a joke. Probably a good one at that judging by the way the table had burst into a chorus of laughter. 

It was a simple joke. That’s all it really was and Sara knew it but still, she couldn’t help the way her chest suddenly tightened and her stomach dropped. She couldn’t stop the dark thoughts that edged their way into her mind. 

_Ava thinks you’re a killer. She’s just intrigued by you, by what you’ve done, by the way you know more ways to end a person’s life than you can count. That’s why she’s with you. That’s all you’ll ever be to her._

She immediately forced her muscles to relax, to avoid tensing up beside Ava and clueing her in to her sudden change in mood. She let out a slightly strangled laugh and lifted her head, tearing her eyes away from her fidgeting hands only to meet Nora’s as she stared at her from across the table. There was something in Nora’s eyes, a certain understanding that Sara just couldn’t handle at the moment and she quickly averted her gaze to Behrad who had moved the conversation on to his famous sister. 

Sara picked at her food for the rest of the evening and almost jumped when she felt Ava squeeze her hand. “Babe? You okay? You’ve been distracted all night?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine!” She said a little too enthusiastically and Ava gave her the _I know there’s something going on with you and we don’t have to talk about it now but we will talk about it_ look. 

“Babe, all the legends have moved off for movie night while you’re still pushing your food around the plate. Is there something on your mind? You know you can talk to me right?” Ever since what had been deemed the “Crisis incident”, Ava had been trying to be more sensitive to Sara’s moods and when she needed to talk about things. 

“Of course, Aves, and I love you for it. Let’s just enjoy movie night first, we can talk later.” She said, pecking Ava’s cheek lightly. 

“If you’re sure,” Ava said, giving her a lingering look as Sara used her hand to shoo her in the direction of the other legends while she gathered her plate and cutlery. Distracted by her cleaning, Sara almost jumped when she heard a voice behind her. 

“What’s up with you?”

“Really Nora? You know it’s not a good idea to sneak up on an ex-assassin. I was this close to throwing a knife at you.” Sara chuckled, resolutely keeping her eyes on her hands as she scrubbed the plate rather than turning to look at the other occupant in the room. 

“Stop deflecting Sara. It was what Ava said wasn’t it? You hid it well but I saw the look in your eyes. It’s the same look I’ve seen in my own eyes more than once.” Nora crossed her arms and leaned against the counter beside Sara, clearly showing Sara that she was not going to be brushed off and that the conversation was definitely happening. 

With a heavy sigh, Sara relented. She knew talking it out would help and maybe talking to someone who wasn’t Ava would be easier.

“How much do you remember of your time under Mallus’ influence?”

At Nora’s questioning look, she added “do you remember what you said to me in his realm while I was wearing the death totem?” And that’s when recognition dawned on Nora’s face. 

_Once a killer, always a killer._

_Does Ava know who you really are, Sara? What you’ve done? What are you gonna tell her? That the totem was wrong? You aren’t a killer?_

“Look Sara, I-I hate that I said that to you but that was just Mallus picking at your weak spots. You know Ava doesn’t see you that way right?” Nora carefully gave Sara’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

Giving a weak shrug, Sara said softly, “I know it in my head but sometimes it’s still hard to really believe it. To believe that she could see me as anything other than a murderer, a monster. And I guess now I’m scared that maybe that’s how she sees me after all, that that’s why she’s even with me in the first place.”

“Look I’m probably not the best person to talk to about things like this but I’ve seen the way she looks at you. We all have. She basically looks at you like you’ve hung the moon, the stars, the sun and the whole damn sky. That woman really loves you and it’s not because you appeal to her strange obsession with serial killers.”

“Thanks Nora. And for the record, you were great.” Both of them exchanged soft smiles before Sara broke the silence, wearing a smirk that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “I guess Ray’s really been rubbing off on you huh?”

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that and head back to movie night,” Nora said as she made a beeline for the door. Turning before she rounded the corner, she added “Talk to Ava, Sara. You’ll see what I mean.”

Feeling slightly more centered, she poured herself a scotch and followed Nora towards the signature chaotic legends’ ruckus she could hear coming from down the hall. 

* * *

After a night of slasher flicks ( _to fit with the theme of the day_ Ray had explained earnestly when Nate had questioned his out-of-character choices for movie night), Sara and Ava were finally nicely showered and huddled up under the covers. The lights were dimmed and Sara had her arms wrapped around Ava from behind, gently running her thumb across Ava’s knuckles. That’s when Ava plucked up the courage to broach the subject again. After all, Sara always seemed to find it easier to be open and vulnerable when she didn’t have to look Ava in the eye. 

“Babe, has something been bothering you? I can feel you thinking behind me and you were distracted during dinner and movie night.” Ava asked tentatively. She knew she was right when Sara’s arms tensed around her and her thumb stilled. 

“It’s nothing. I was just being stupid.” Sara sighed after a beat, voice muffled by the pillow she had buried her face into. 

“I’m sure it’s not stupid. If it upset you, it’s definitely not stupid.” She said, gently tangling their fingers together in front of her. 

“It...I...I...ugh,” Sara let out a frustrated grunt. She was still working on being able to articulate her feelings better but Ava was patient and quietly encouraged her, “take your time, Sara, it’s okay, it’s just us.”

“Earlier tonight...During dinner, you made a joke-I know it was just a joke-about being obsessed with serial killers and you dating me...and I know you love me but I couldn’t help thinking, just for a moment, that maybe the reason you’re interested in me is because of what I’ve done. Because you see me as one of them and it’s intriguing to you.” Sara’s voice caught in her throat and Ava’s heart dropped. 

Squeezing Sara’s hand, she couldn’t help the way her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. Guilt setting in as she thought about how her offhanded comment had made the woman she loved feel. 

“I’m so _so_ sorry that I made you feel that way, that I made you doubt how I felt about you. It was a dumb joke and I’m sorry for not thinking about how it might make you feel.”

“It’s okay Aves. Honestly. I mean it’s not like I haven’t made jokes about killing or being an assassin. Plus, I loved seeing how well you fit in with the rest of the legends. I’m just overthinking again,” Sara murmured.

“Still, I’m sorry. And-“ Ava said, turning in Sara’s arms so that she could meet the bright blue eyes that she adored, “while I could never blame you for doing what you had to do to survive, to make it to me, I need you to know that I love you for so much more than that.”

When Sara tried to avert her gaze and bury herself further into her pillow, Ava cupped her reddening cheek and whispered gently, “hey, look at me Sara. I need you to really hear me, this is important.” She waited till Sara slowly met her gaze again, shyness showing through her blue orbs, before continuing just as gently, “I love you for you, Sara. For how fiercely and deeply you love. For your convictions, your protectiveness over the ones you care for and the ones who can’t defend themselves. For what an amazing leader you are. For your goodness and kindness that I know you struggle to see in yourself. For your beauty inside and out. I could go on and on, really I could Sara. You are so much more than what you had to do in the past, especially to me. And you are definitely not like them. I know how much killing tore you apart and still does. You are not them, trust me on that, babe.”

By the end of her speech, she could tell that Sara’s eyes were glistening. The smaller blonde placed a soft kiss to her lips before shifting to tuck her head securely below Ava’s chin. She heard Sara’s quiet _thank you_ and tightened her arms around her girlfriend, hoping to convey as much love and comfort as she possibly could. Knowing that Sara needed time to process her thoughts and feelings, she knew not to press the issue further that night. Instead, they let silence fall around them and just enjoyed being in each other’s company. They would talk again tomorrow, just to be sure that Ava had really gotten through to Sara, but that was tomorrow and for tonight, they could just _be_. 


End file.
